


better one-third

by cherrychoke, topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: sehun is bringing a plus-one to their friend group meet-up, and kyungsoo may or may not have an idea.[ For top!soo fest round 4: BDSM AU ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: top!soo fest: round 4 (2020-2021)





	better one-third

**Author's Note:**

> **additional warning/note?** dom/sub/switch thing being a social construct in this AU

‛Sehunnie’s bringing a plus one,’ Junmyeon says against the rim of the cup. His words are measured; he’s had time to think about it, Kyungsoo realizes.

Orange light is streaming through the window, reaching upto the table Junmyeon is sitting behind. They’re in the same house, the one they moved into three years ago; Kyungsoo is glad nothing has changed, only an extra matching pair of rings on their ring fingers. Right now, he doesn’t mind that they missed their flight, hence pushing the honeymoon date a month from now. Junmyeon looks absolutely wonderful with his evening coffee mug, and Kyungsoo’s heart is full. 

He grins at his husband, taking a sip from his own cup before he nods. ‛I know.’

‛Do you know who it is?’ Junmyeon leans his elbows on the table, an eyebrow raised. It’s his journalist look, he wants to dig further without pushing too far. It would’ve been professional if it weren’t for his fluffy pajamas.

‛Just a stray,’ he shrugs. He doesn’t mention that Sehun is bringing the stray over to include him in the group, as a future addition, but Sehun asked him not to tell anyone just yet. The stray needs to be comfortable around them first and they need to be comfortable around the stray.

‛What kind?’

Another shrug.

‛Sehun told you not to tell,’ Junmyeon decides after a beat, pouting. He leans back, hands cradling his cup, and his pout deepens. ‛Not even your husband?’

Kyungsoo chuckles, ‛Especially not my husband.’ 

Crossing the table, he places his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder, squeezes gently, then trails his fingertips up to his husband’s chin. He tilts Junmyeon’s head upwards and drops a kiss on his lips. ‛For important reasons.’

Junmyeon nods, but he continues to pout and try to get hints from his husband. Kyungsoo, like the good friend and husband he is, keeps it a secret and soothes all the pouting and grumpy words with kisses. Junmyeon likes kissing a lot, even after nine years of dating and two days of marriage, and Kyungsoo finds it amusing that he still whines when he breaks the kiss.

‛Don’t you want to get ready?’ Kyungsoo takes a sip from his cup, and smacks his lips. ‛We’re not going to be late to meet them.’

They have a tight-knit group of friends, all of them adults and working, and put an effort to hangout and meet each other at least once a month. It’s at Yixing’s house this month, he’s changed houses but his rules have remained the same: he doesn’t mind anyone playing or doing a scene, as long as nobody wrecks any part of his house.

‛We won’t,’ Junmyeon promises, placing his cup on the table and holding Kyungsoo’s hand with both of his. He juts his bottom lip out. ‛One more, please?’

‛No,’ Kyungsoo taps his husband’s chin, grinning fondly. ‛Finish your coffee, get ready, and _then_ you’ll get it.’

A look of defiance flashes on Junmyeon’s face; he’s put-out momentarily by the order, by Kyungsoo’s Dom tone. He doesn’t take it personally, just offers Junmyeon a gentle smile — a reminder that he isn’t, well, treating him like a Sub. Kyungsoo is a Dom, he tries his best to hold back his need to take control. He slips up sometimes, like right now, and Junmyeon (who is a Switch, Dom-leaning) sometimes doesn’t mind it, sometimes hates it. It’s caused problems in their relationship before, but they’re good; Kyungsoo wouldn’t have continued dating him, if that was the case, much less marry him.

‛I want a kiss _and_ ice cream after dinner,’ Junmyeon places the hand he was holding on his head, nudging his husband to pet him. ‛Or I’m staying right here.’

‛Deal,’ Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes. He always sneaks a bowl of ice cream anyway, maybe he’ll take three scoops instead of the usual two. Kyungsoo pets him for a while, enjoying the soft locks between his fingers, the smooth scalp under his fingertips, before he tugs gently to get attention. ‛Let’s go, please.’

‘Only because you asked nicely,’ Junmyeon grins, smug. Kyungsoo kisses his forehead.

*

They’re a few minutes early, just how Kyungsoo likes it. When he checks the clock in Yixing’s house, having those spare minutes soothes his nerves, the anxiousness ebbs away. They help Yixing with setting up snacks and soft drinks, Junmyeon bouncing back and forth between the kitchen and the living room, while Kyungsoo and Yixing prepare them.

‘Well done, Junmyeonnie,’ Yixing coos, kissing Junmyeon’s cheek before he pats there. ‘Thank you for helping out.’

‘You’re welcome,’ Junmyeon beams, and he’s shuffling towards Kyungsoo, to circle his arms around his husband’s waist and lean their heads together. ‘I’m excited.’

Junmyeon’s excitement is contagious, but Kyungsoo doesn’t express it much. He beams in response and leans against his husband. ‘Me too.’

‘Can I know about Sehun’s plus one now?’

Kyungsoo laughs. ‘Wait a few more minutes, hyung.’

He doesn’t even need to wait. The doorbell rings a second later; Yixing leaves and comes back into the kitchen with Sehun and a puppy trailing behind him, in full leather gear. His hood has an extra mouth cover, he’s wearing a loose grey cotton t-shirt and shorts, with a black, studded harness on them. His hands have puppy mittens, and his knees are protected by a new set of kneepads. This puppy is bigger than Sehun, but he looks small hiding behind the long legs. The doorbell rings again, and Yixing leaves the kitchen to open it.

‘Oh!’ Junmyeon looks _so_ happy to see the puppy. Kyungsoo holds his arm firmly when Junmyeon tries to move towards the pup, squeezing to apologize, and pulls him back. Junmyeon pouts, but he doesn’t try to move again. ‘Hey, Sehunnie. Who’s this?’

‘Hey, hyung,’ Sehun squats next to the puppy, petting and nuzzling his head. ‘This is Chanyeollie.’

‘Hi Chanyeollie,’ Kyungsoo says, smiling at the pup. The puppy cowers behind Sehun once again, but he’s coaxed back into his original position. ‘Is he always shy?’

‘He’s just nervous,’ Sehun replies, looking a little nervous himself. ‘He likes a crowd, just not unfamiliar ones.’

Junmyeon nods. He squats next to Kyungsoo, and stretches his arm out, palm open, inviting Chanyeol to move closer. ‘You’ll be safe here, Chanyeollie.’

The puppy’s only response is moving behind Sehun once again, whining loudly this time. Kyungsoo watches Junmyeon and Sehun pout simultaneously, trying to coax the nervous puppy towards the both of them. Their efforts become futile when the rest of their friend group enters, making noise, scaring the puppy further.

Sehun has to sit down on the floor and let the puppy stay in his lap while everyone moves around him. He’s almost invisible behind the puppy, which is a pleasant change from him being the tallest among them. All of their friends talk to Chanyeol, but the puppy only buries his head and whimpers, wagging his tail only when Sehun is talking to him. Junmyeon moves to the living room to chat with everyone. Kyungsoo stays with Sehun, watching the puppy and his friend interact, trying to get the puppy to come near him.

Yixing comes behind Sehun, a sweet smile on his face, and the puppy startles a bit. He buries his head into Sehun’s chest and whines.

‘Poor baby,’ Yixing frowns. He places a hand into Sehun’s hair. ‘Does he like treats? I’ve got a box of puppy treats left.’

‘He does!’ Sehun pets the puppy’s back with his large hand, moving it up and down, staring down at the puppy until they meet eyes. ‘Right? Do you want treats, pup?’

After a beat, the puppy nods slowly, wagging his tail faster than he’s been doing all this time.

‘Good boy,’ Yixing gushes. He carefully places his hand near the pup’s head, and Kyungsoo is torn between relief and jealousy when Chanyeol pushes his head against Yixing’s hand. Yixing laughs softly, ruffling the puppy’s hair. ‘See? Such a good boy! I’ll get you the good boy treats.’

When Yixing fetches the box, Kyungsoo takes it from his hands. Yixing laughs but doesn’t comment on it.

Chanyeol’s eyes are on him as he pours out four tiny cookies. He moves closer to the puppy and asks, ‘Hey puppy, would you like some treats?’

For the first time since he’s here, Chanyeol moves out of Sehun’s lap and crosses halfway towards Kyungsoo, wagging his tail as he watches the Dom move closer to him. Sehun comes behind the puppy, removes the mouth cover, and pats his butt. ‘Ask before you eat them, Chanyeol.’

Kyungsoo breaks a cookie into half, keeps it on his fingers, and brings it to Chanyeol’s mouth. And the puppy is such a good boy, he looks at Kyungsoo, waiting for permission, and moves only after Kyungsoo nods. He takes the half cookie into his mouth, chews it for a while before his warm, wet tongue swipes on Kyungsoo’s fingers to lick the remainder.

‘What a good boy,’ Sehun and Kyungsoo chorus, making Chanyeol wag his tail faster. Kyungsoo laughs. He pats his lap, giving another treat when the puppy finally comes close enough for him to pet his whole back.

He finally starts petting Chanyeol, feeding him cookies in between, nuzzling the puppy’s face once in a while.

Sehun comes in front of Chanyeol, and points at the living room. ‘I’ll be there, pup. Come to me if you need me, okay?’

They stay in the kitchen. Kyungsoo has a full view of everyone mingling in the living room, while Chanyeol gets increasingly comfortable around him. He places his head in Kyungsoo’s lap and happily demands more pets and cookies. Junmyeon meets his eyes across rooms, and Kyungsoo stops petting the puppy to beckon his husband near.

Chanyeol whines when Kyungsoo doesn’t immediately continue petting him. Kyungsoo scratches under his chin affectionately. ‘You’re a needy puppy, aren’t you?’

The only response he gets is Chanyeol’s pleased yip. This time Junmyeon stands over them, the puppy is frozen just a little, staring nervously but comfortable in Kyungsoo’s lap.

‘Chanyeollie, this is my husband,’ Kyungsoo says, petting his head. ‘He’s nice; he just wants to say hi.’

Junmyeon nods with a huge smile on his face. He sits cross-legged next to Kyungsoo, and carefully joins in petting Chanyeol.

‘Hello puppy,’ Junmyeon coos, petting in large motions. He nuzzles his nose against the puppy’s leather snout and giggles when Chanyeol moves to lick a stripe on his cheek. ‘You’re so cute. The cutest pup in the whole world.’

Chanyeol barks happily in response and shoots himself onto Junmyeon, his tail moving fast.

‘I like you too, pup,’ Junmyeon laughs from underneath the puppy. ‘Look how wonderful you are, such a good boy!’

Junmyeon meets his eyes yet again, playing with the puppy and silently asking him to join. Chanyeol looks at him too, and Kyungsoo’s stomach swoops looking at his husband at the puppy together. Maybe the three of them together will work.

**Author's Note:**

> im soooo happy with this au, i have a bigger one in my head which explores all the nuances of this d/s/s thing being a social construct and consent and stuff in this au, but i didn't have the time so here is a little teaser ig~ thank you to k and z for betaing this!! <3
> 
> (i'll add my twt after reveals~)


End file.
